


2 Birds, No Stone: Please Don’t Kill my Birds

by yaboiiiigrass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, BioStudent!Castiel, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean and Cas are Stubborn, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, FilmStudent!Benny, FilmStudent!Charlie, FilmStudent!Dean, FilmStudent!Gabriel, Idk what to do about it, LawStudent!Kevin, LawStudent!Sam, M/M, Sam Gabriel and Kevin are Roommates, This Whole Fic is Wack, This is just very chaotic, film school, oooo Inked!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboiiiigrass/pseuds/yaboiiiigrass
Summary: Junior film majors have it the worst, huh?Dean wants this film to be over and go back to directing and writing scores for horror comediesCas wants to never act again and go back to getting his biochemistry degreeAnd everyone else is thoroughly sick of their UST





	2 Birds, No Stone: Please Don’t Kill my Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas’ first meeting! 
> 
> Includes plenty of bad singing, bad jokes, and bad timing

“Soy un perdedoooooor, i’m a loser baby so why dontcha kill me?”

“Brother, you are a horrible singer” Benny teased, watching as Dean sang and danced along rather dramatically. 

“Excuse you, I’ll have you know that me and Gabe do a damn good job writing all the stuff for our films. Even Crowley likes it- kinda... and he hates everything about us”

“Yeah just cuz you can play, don’t mean you can sing”

“Fine! For the next project, I’ll sing in our track” Dean poked Benny in the ear before pulling over in front of Sam’s dorm. “i’ll be be back, gotta pick up Gabe and drop off Kevin’s tripod”

God bless Kevin and his extra tripod. if it weren’t for him, Charlie was going to spend hours complaining about holding the camera because it was “too heavy” since she, Dean, and Benny were off the hook for acting duty. The only way that Crowley and Chuck would let them be in the same group is if one of them took on the grueling task of acting in the (very) short film. And just as soon as Dean could drop off the tripod, he and Benny would be on their merry way to find out the topic for their final project. Dean obviously hoped it was another horror film, but everyone else was rather sold on the idea of a romance. 

Dean, was not. It was his turn to play actor and he frankly didn’t want to have to do a stupid kiss in the rain with some poor hired extra, or worse, Lisa. He met Lisa on set 2 years ago, as she was one of the many actresses on call for the students. 

They’d hit it off almost immediately and dated for 2 perfect years until he “found out” she was also sleeping with half the other directors taking the course and a few others. After confronting her, a few hours of angry screaming, and a messy break up later, turns out it was all just some twisted rumor created by one of the other groups to piss him off. He ran to her apartment, apology roses in hand with a grand speech all ready to go, only to have Michael open the door. Needless to say, they definitely were not getting back together. 

Like ever

xxx

Sammy, Kevin, and Gabe’s room was on the 4th floor and Dean was far from willing to lug it up those death traps they called stairs. Was it kind of weird how his best friend, his baby brother, an a kid in advanced placement ended up in the same room but the universe works in mysterious ways. 

Though he knows Kevin from Sam, and Sam because he’s his brother, how Gabe and Dean met is quite the story to tell. 4 years ago, Dean and Charlie had just gotten their first fake id’s and were somehow able to sneak into a gay bar. All was well until Gabe accidentally hit on Charlie, thinking she was a dude with her short hair and lack of feminine attire. After a very surprising reveal, he immediately turned to Dean and used the exact same pick up line. 

A few beers and some very interesting conversations later, they discovered Gabe was in the same grade as them at a different school and they were all going to end up at the same college studying film. 

Odd coincidence, very much so. 

Dean struggled to keep his headphones on his head, and stabilize the tripod and backpack on his back. Why he didn’t leave his bag in the car, he didn’t know, but he couldn’t help but groan when he saw the elevator open and a guy in a trench coat walk inside. This of course forced him into a full sprint, running across the building to the doors. 

“Hey dude! Hold the door!” he shouted into the elevator, grimacing and running towards the door when the guy inside began repeatedly jamming the close button. He barely got his hand in there before it shut completely, facing the guy with a bitter smile. He couldn’t help but notice how blue his eyes were, or how his hair looked freshly sexed. This guy was attractive as hell, even if he was a raging asshole. 

“Going up?” Dean quipped, turning around sharply an-

WHAP

“What the hell, OW!” the man next to him yelped, clutching his cheek in pain. Dean winced, completely forgetting his grudge and turning to help. 

“Oh shoot I’m so sorry, are you okay?” 

“Oh yeah i’m fi- NO OF COURSE IM NOT FINE! YOU JUST HIT ME WITH A STEEL ROD!!”

“ITS A TRIPOD!”

“DOES IT MATTER?”

“WELL YOU DON’T GOTTA BE A DICK ABOUT IT” Dean shouted at the guy, readjusting the shoulder strap mode carefully this time as he didn’t want to piss off the other guy. 

“Assbutt” the other guy mumbled behind a cough. Dean whipped his head around to glare at the guy, still confused by the fact that assbutt is the fucking dumbest insult he’d even heard. 

This was gonna be a long ride. 

xxx

The second he got to Sam’s, Dean started knocking on the door repeatedly with a loud huff. 

“It’s unlocked!” Sam shouted, watching Dean carefully walk in. He threw Kevin’s stuff on the first desk he saw before flopping on Sams tiny twin bed face down. “Hey jerk?”

“Bitch, you will not believe the day i’ve just had”

“Ooo tea!” Gabe popped out from around the corner wearing a Hawaiian shirt, jorts, and a snapback. 

And so he did, he went into a long and heated rant about the man in the trench coat. Sam and Gabe looked on nervously as he got up, hands waving rabidly to really drive home the point that he was pissed off. They could practically hear the steam coming out of his ears, yet neither of them could figure out what had the poor idiot so enraged. 

“Hey Sam I got the bee- oh my god is he okay?” Kevin said, frozen in fear at the sight of Deans rage. He was quite the force to be reckoned with when wound up like this, he’s seen Dean fight with Gabe and Sam before. 

“Kevin... hey man.. your- your tripods on the... oh god, I don’t know it’s somewhere” Dean said between huffs, falling back onto the bed. “Hey, what time is it?”

“3:32, why?” Sam says, once again clueless to his brothers reaction, this time pure terror. Gabe is mirroring him, the world turning to slow motion as the pair run frantically around the dorm, grabbing their things and running out the door. He and Kevin shared a blank stare, utter confusion overtaking their brains. 

“You got the beets?”

Kevin holds up the grocery bag he was holding halfheartedly, “Yup”

xxx

Charlie was worried, really worried. 

Dean and Gabe were supposed to be here almost 5 minutes ago. Crowley and Chuck were about to begin and she was humming the Star Trek theme under her breath. Needless to say, the Charlie was in completely panic mode, the red alarms in her heads blaring wildly. 

“I swear to God I will Captain Kirk their asses” she mumbled angrily, looking between the door and her phone. 6 unread messages to Dean, 3 to Gabe and Benny, and even one to Sam. 

But nothing, absolutely nothing. 

Chuck checked his watch nonchalantly, then the clock, and back again. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to begi-“

“Char! We’re here doll!” Dean shouted from the doors, Gabe and Benny right at his heels. The entire classroom’s eyes snapped back to the trio, some glaring, some holding back fits of laughter.

“Ahh, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak, and Mr. Lafitte. Nice too have you three stooges show up” The boys stared on sheepishly at their professors, sorry smiles meeting the disapproving ones of Chuck and Crowley. 

“Sorry Crowley, won’t happen again” Gabe tried to sound smooth, his voice almost cracking at the end. Dean chuckled softly, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Gabe. 

Crowley laughed shallowly, “You said that last time Mr. Novak, and it’s Dr. MacLeod to you”

“Yeah Mr. Novak”, Benny mocked with a rather convincing Cockney accent and a wolffish grin on his face, “C’mon Brother, let’s go see Charlie”

Gabe glared on as boys sniggered under their breath, making their way to their regular table. “Handmaiden, Loki, Spike. Nice to finally see you again”. 

“Sorry your Highness” Dean smiled at the titles exchanged. Each groupie had earned their respective nickname from a different pop culture reference. Benny was Spike due to his unhealthy obsession with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Gabe was Loki because he constantly wears a ring shaped like Loki’s helmet from the Avengers, but Deans nickname was an odd one. As kids they used to be obsessed with LARPing as the Queen of Moondoor and her loyal Handmaiden. Dean begged and pleaded for something cooler like Captain Kirk, Indiana Jones, Jason Dean, or even David Hasselhoff, but Handmaiden somehow stuck. 

“I think we’re actually ready to begin now”, Chuck began confidently, turning to confirm with Crowley. “Now I know you all are eager to hear what the genre of your final project is going to be, but we’d like to wrap up by saying what a wonderful year this has been so far”.

“Yes, as our first year of team-teaching, it has been a pleasure to know that we’ve had a mostly successful year. Therefore, Dr. Shurley and I have decided to reward the favorite film by submitting it in the Newport Beach Film Festival. The film department will be hosting a drive-in contest, in which the most popular film will be the one entered in. Now, being submitted into this festival is no small feat. Some of the films to be featured there have been The Illusionist, Crash, and most notably, (500) Days of Summer starring Justin Gordon Levitt and Zoey Deschanel” Crowley added on, grinning at the excitement rustling through the room. 

“And so, your genre for the final project is...,” Charlie and Gabe were slowly rising in their seats, Dean tightened his fists nervously. One mention of (500) Days of Summer and he knew, he knew exactly what the genre would be. 

“Romantic Comedy!”

“Shit”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so so much for reading this, my upload schedule is going to be kind of slow i’m super sorry but i’ll do my best to get this done asap!!
> 
> <3 grass


End file.
